Singin' in Divergent
by Trisaba Daph Ride 464
Summary: Tris is going to a collage that will either make or break her. Their musical theatre department is doing a world tour of 'Singin in the Rain'. Tris has worked her whole life to be Kathy, will she get it? Read to find out. Fourtis included. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my ducklings! I jus got back from Hogwarts camp at my school and am ready to be able to use technology (they don't let us 'cause it is, and I quote " A boring muggle item that is not prohibited at Hogwarts"). Anyways this idea has been floating around in my head for a while so, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE BRANDS/SONGS THAT ARE USED FOR THIS FANFICTION STORY.**

**Now with the story!**

**Tris P.O.V.**

_Good morning_

_Good __morning_

_We talked_

_The whole night through_

_Good morning, _

_Good morning_

_To you._

I wake up to "Good Morning" from singing in the rain drawls me from the restful blanket of sleep. Cliché I know, but I only use this song for special occasions. My eyelids droop, but the song again catches my attention. Was it set by default, or is today something other then mundane? **(Hehe, get it?)** Hhhmmmm I wonder what today is. I sit up so suddenly that black spots obscure my vision. As the spots clear, the stack of boxes on my night stand makes it's appearance, and my eyes widen. Well shit! Music collage starts today. Oh no oh no oh no! If I am late I will be dead, and if I'm not dressed well enough then Cristina will kill me! I sit up as fast as I possibly can without fainting, a skill perfected after years of practice. I do the fastest hair brushing tooth brushing ever preformed in human history and zip to my closet. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating a _little _bit, but, hey, I was pretty desperate. I bolt downstairs where my mom and dad and Caleb stand with huge smiles and tears brimming in their eyes. I expect the whole 'They grow up so fast' speech, but what they say to me suppresses me.

"Tris" my mom says, knowing I dislike my full birth name. "You are better then all of them. Go knock all of those bitch Juliard wanna-be's out of your way. We will be with you on each of your shows because, despite what everybody says, we support you completely. You WILL get Cathy, and you WILL make friends. Cathy was MADE for you. You have trained for this your whole life, and no matter what you say I know you will get the part because my gut is telling me and my gut is NEVER wrong." By the time she is done I am nearly in tears. I give them all I-don't-want-to-leave hugs and they kiss my cheek. I hear Cristina's syren-like honk from outside, drawling me away from my ever-welcoming family.

"I love you! Got to go!" I yell as the door slams. I faintly hear them yell I love you too and with that, I take my leave, masking forgotten tears with the sent of a loving future.

*********************** The page broke. ***************************

"Hey Cris!" I yell as I get in her car.

"Hey gurl, you excited!?" She squeals. Cristina and I are both going to the same collage, she is in the dance program,and let me just say, Chris is amazing.

"HELL YEA!" Comes my muted reply, drowned by the blaring of her car radio. I am about to start singing along to the music, when the sudden absence of sound sends my head jerking up. Christina has her hand on the radio volume controls, har hands shaking with anticipation. I sigh, exasperated. You see, my mom is an aspiring poet, and ever sense mom had me read a poem of hers for show-and-tell in the third grade, Christina has been her bigest (and only) fan. Mom alway has me carry around her poems for this reason. I reach into my pocket and remove the crumpled piece of paper. After clearing my through, I begin to read.

**This is a poem I wrote in real life. :D**

_"This is a picture I did not take_

_Of your life laking body_

_slowly burned at the stake_

_and carried away by the wind,_

_for you should always be remembered by the sound_

_Of you rebellious smile."_

_–Natalie Prior (Daphne Beaber)._

Christina sighs with contemptness, a ghost of a smile upon her lips.

"Tell her," She says, jerking thru a green light. "That it is the best one yet." I sigh, but let myself be consumed by the reappearance of the radio.

20 minuets. That is how early, due to Cristina's insane driving, we are to the Chicago International Airport. We deliberately walk to Starbucks as to kill time and order our drinks.

"Name?" The worker asks, unsanitary snapping her gum, as to apear 'cool'. "Millay Cyrus." We order and go wait for our drinks. They call our names and we both simultaneously yell "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" Everybody in the Starbucks laughs and we head to our gate. I look at my tickets and stop dead in my tracks. What? That cant be right. I turn them over and find a note taped to it:

_I love you Trissy. First class for only the best (and her best friend of course ;)_

_-Caleb._

I smile. Cristina smiles to. I guess She read it to, over my shoulder. They call our gate first, and as I walk to the gate, my thoughts are in only one direction: _Will this make me or break me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY MY DUCKLINGS! I WILL KEEP A.N THIS SHORT.**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**My-Haley-28. Here it is!**

**Ally646. I will give you more to come. **

**Divergent4Life6. I love theatre 2. **

**Voidstars. Thank you! I will need that support later on down the road!**

**Mockingjay35. Hope you like this chapter!**

**ThatTOBIASlover. Awww, thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY AWSOME BI*** POWERS! BOOYA!**

**TRIS POV**

Oh my god. First class seats are so freaking amazing, it's not even funny. There are 2 large reclining airplane chairs that are big enough to sleep in, one certain to keep us separated from everyone else. There is a giant flat screen T.V and so many D.V.D's I cant count. There is a microwave for Gods sake! We put "Singin' in the Rain" in and relax. I sing along to every song. Thank the merciful Lord up above that the curtains are sound proof. After I sing the first time I sing through a song Cris looks at me wide eyed. This is her expression every time she hears me sing as Cathy.

"Ohmygawd Tris." She says, looking dead serious. Cristina only means something when she is dead serious. "If they are dumb enough to give part to someone else, then I will personally come in and sweep the floor clean with their ass's." I crack up after her comment.

"Really? Really Cris?" She nods. I turn my focus back to the film. I slowly dose off, thinking about how amazing it would be to play Cathy.

Cristina wakes me up when the stewardess asks what we want to eat. I whisper to Cris, "Just don't get the fish." We burst out laughing. It is a joke from one of my favorite films, 'Airplane'. The stewardess looks at us funny.

"Why are you laughing?" She asks. "What is it?"

"It's something you do when something is funny, but that's not important right now." She gives us a knowing smile and walks away, saying something about cake. When she leaves Cristina and I calm down and look out the window. 'Airplane' came on the T.V so I turned up the volume. _Ahh. _I think_ this is the life._

**I AM SORRY IT IS SHORT I WILL POST A LONGER ONE IN A FEW HOURS. LUV YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello my Ducklings. I am really not in the mood 2 update, but I promised. I do not own anything. Luv ya!**

I get off the plane and my eyes widen. New York is so different from Chicago! We walk inside the airport and I see so many hobos sleeping on chairs I can't even count them all. Finding the bagedge was IN-SANE, but we figured it all out. By the time we get out of the airport it is 4:00 pm. We hop into a taxi and give him the address, and he starts speeding off like a madman. Will it be like this every time I need to go somwere before my car arrives?

Im a boss ass page brake!

I am jerked awake by Cristina for the second time in one day. Huh I didn't know I had fell asleep.

"We are Here!" She sings. I immediately jerk awake and pay the taxi $20. We get out and follow a cobble stone sidewalk and go to the door labled FRONT DEST. I enter and ring the bell. _Here goes nothing!_

**Sorry its so short I will update after camp!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my Ducklings! OH MY F ING GOD I HAVE 13 FREAKING REVEIWS. Now for the real chapter! **

**Thank you to:**

**Voidstars! Lol.**

**My-Haley-28! 2 CHAPS IN ONE DAY!**

**TrueDivegentFan! I also love this movie and it is amazing that you are a tap dancer! If this is not as good as you expect I am so sorry. I do not do tap dance and do not know how to write it out.**

**ThatTOBIASlover! A few houres later was like 7 hours ago! ;) ;)**

**AwsomeTooAwsome! I love your pen name, just BTW!**

**Mockingjay35! I will try but no garentees! Glad you like the story that much!**

**Disclaimer, Uriah style: OMFG, SHE DOSNT OWN ANYTHING BITCHES! NOW MOOVE IT AND STUFF YOUR MOUTH WITH CAKE MY PEACELINGS!**

**Okay then, thanks for reminding me Uri. Rock on my Peacelings! **

We walk in and I immediately stumble back. The reseption area is gigantic. There is a big glass water fountain in the centre of the room that has the words, "BE BRAVE AND FOLOW YOUR DREAMS, EVEN IF THEY LEAD YOU IN THE WRONG DIRECTION" Hmm. I wonder who wrote that? We walkup to the front deskand a woman looks up at us and smiles.

"TORI?!" I ask. "TRIS?!" She nearly jumps out of her seat. Tori was my personal trainer back in Chicago. "Have you kept up your training?" I laugh. "I'm fine, thanks." I say sarcastically. "And to answer your question, YES, WHY THE HELL WOULDENT I?!" I shout. We burst out laughing.

"Oh, I don't know, BECAUSE YOU SPENT ALL OF YOUR TIME PRACTISING FOR CATHY 24/7!" Cristina counters. "Hey!" I throw back. "If I get this job then I will get to be her for like, long enough until I'm rich!" Cristina huffs but gives in. The whole time Tori just sits there smirking. When we finish she says, smirk intact,

"Seeing as this political debate on Tris' life prioritys is over, here is your schedule." I pout a bit, but take the schedule.

_Tris Prior._

_Major: Theatre_

_Theatre Production: Singin' in the Rain._

_Auditions: Monday September 5__th_(in 3 days)

_Roommate: Cristina Cravits, Marlene Bell, Shauna May, Lynn May._

_Dorm#: 464_

Class's:

_Major_

_Writing_

_Soial studies_

_Major_

_Math_

_Lunch_

_Major_

_French_

_Art_

_Major_

I squeal. I'm with Crissy! "CRISSY! WE ARE DORMIES!" Wow. I didn't know I had so much Cristina in me. Cris slaps my arm. Must have said that outloud. Woops. "Common Crissy! Lets go make friends!" With that, we head off in search of the dorm.

We search up and down the halls. 460, 462, 464! Bingo! "Here it is Crissy!" I smile at the glare she gives me. She has hated that name since 3rd grade. Hehe. I open the door by sliding the key they gave me. I hold the door for Cristina. "_Me casa yo casa_" This has been a tradition ever sinse we were put in the same Spanish class. Now we do it whenever we hold doors for people. When I walk into the room I am met with the stares of three strangers. Seeing my confused stare, a girl with fiery red hair sands up and beames.

"You must be our new roommates!" She squeals. I smirk.

"Yes I assume so." "Well," she smiles "I am Shauna. Welcome to Dauntless theatre university."


	5. Chapter 5

** Hewo my ducklins! Sorry about not updating in a while. I own nothing. Just ask Abe Lincoln. I hear he is the Candor of the group. Rock on my peacelings!**

In all, there are five girls, including Cris and I.

"Shauna, sometimes I am clueless as to how we are related." A girl with a pixie cut **(You cant shave your hair in theatre without asking and getting permission from the directing team)** says. "I'm Lynn by the way. You!" she says pointing to me. "Do you like shopping?" I shake my head so fast I almost twist it. Cristina smacks my head and looks at me with a mock hurt expression. "How could you Tris?" I shrug. "Well for starters, _you _are the one who picks out the cloths anyway. All I do is try to find which stores have wifi!" We all chuckle and Lynn nods, a thoughtful expression replaces the daunting **(LOL, FANGIRL MOMENT!) **one that had been placed there earlier.

"Okay." She finally says. "I guess your all right then." I chuckle. Again.

"I AM THE AWSOME MARLENE IF YOU DO NOT BOW TO MY AMAZINGNESS I WILL POKE YOU!" The other girl, Marlene, shouts.

"Mar!" Shauna teases. "The entire campus already knows that, you don't have to tell them again!" Marlene huffs, but eventually gets off the table she was standing on. I decide this is a good time to introduce myself. "I'm Tris, and this is Cristina." I say. They mindlessly chatter, and I zone out until I hear a "KARAOKE BITCHES!" Shauna yells. Wow, I've known these girls for a total of five minutes and they have already brought up my favorite activity!

"What kind of karaoke?" I ask. "Well," Shauna starts, "It is a mandatory school campus thing, and for theatre majors, you have to sing a song or perform a monologue, if you are a dance major like me and Mar Mar, you have to do a dance and vocal majors like Lynn over there can sing a song of choice. It is supposed to show off our skills to everyone on campus. You two gals," she points at me and Lynn, "Are lucky that we didn't have time to get you ready." I breathe a sigh of relief. At least when I embarrass myself in front of one hundred or so people I won't look like a slut. I consider chickening out, but then I remember the countless voice, acting, and dance lessons I took. I think of my dream. If I don't do this, not only will I be remembered as a coward, but I will live with disappointment, thinking it was my fault I didn't get Cathy. And part of me wants to do it. Not for the consequences of not, but because I want to show the slutty bitches who think they can get whatever they want just because of their looks what they are up against. Beatrice no more. I am Tris. And Tris is gonna kick some serious ass.

**Sorry its so short! I get to play Aunt Spiker in James and the Giant Peach tomorow. I have to remember all of my blocking AND say all of my 38 lines! HELP ME! (Its actualy really fun yelling at people)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hewo my ducklins! Back so soon? (If you came here to read chapter five, this is not that!) This chap is for AwsomeTooAwsome who watched the movie because of this fic! I own nothing. Just ask Abe Lincoln. I hear he is the Candor of the group. Rock on my peacelings!**

When we arrive at karaoke, I am walking with confidence towards the crowed. They call your name and you do your song/dance and then sit back down. I am last in our dorm to perform. This is the reson: They save the person who the directors think is least likely to sucseed. I am quaking with anger. Oh, I will show them. The three dance majors of our dorm create a butiful dance. Lynn sings a rock song I don't recognize, but it sounds… well _good _coming from her. When it is my turn I step up to the stage without a doubt in my mind I look at the directing team, and they look amused.

"Now, we will live stream this to all of the returning students' , which are all turned on, so that they can hear and see you fail." They want to make me cry. But I will not. I have defiantly had worse. I turn and start the karaoke machine.

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you go there was never

Never an honest word

And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh, who would ever wanna be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

When I finish the song and find students and teachers gaping at me in awe. I smirk.

"See you in auditions!" I say, peppy and cheery. I smirk. That was fun.

**Untill next time! Quick shout out to My-Haley-28: Thank you for your continued support! I will have fun, and I will keep updating! This is my favorite storry to write so…. YAY! DAUNTLESS CAKE FOR ALL OF MY PEACELINGS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Huray! I am back my Ducklings! Please don't hate me if this does not go the way I suggested in the last chap. Luv ya! I don't own anything you will recognize. All rights belong to whomever the hell they belong to. Rock on my peacelings!**

_Dream. n._

_A series of mental images, ideas, _

_and_

_Emotions that occur during sleep. _

I jolt up to find cold fingers shaking me and four very concerned roommates. I explain how I got shot when I was 1 or so, and sometimes when I am exhausted I just pass out.

"When did I go?" I ask.

"Right after I said 'KARAOKE BITCHES'!" Marlene says cheerfully. Relived that me passing out was not her fault. So the karaoke part was only partially a dream "So, anything I should know about this Karaoke?" Shauna launches into the explanation happily. "Well, only the students with the best vocals go there. If you want a lead role, you are there. All the SUBs are there to." That one word caught my eye. Or curiosity I guess. "SUBs?" Cristina questions. I mentally thank her. What if it's some desise that I am disrespecting by asking? Lynn seems to happily oblige thou.

"Slutty Un-talented Bitches!" She screams happily. I laugh and put my head it my hands. I have the most amazing friends. "Lets do this."

We walk into the room that is supposedly only for karaoke, and my jaw drops. My heart flutters. It is butiful. It has an under the sea feeling, and everybody seems so… _happy. _Well, except for the SUBs. The microphone screeches, getting my attention.

"Students, welcome to the 2015, karaoke knight! My name is Jackie, head of the theatre department, and I am so excited to see our new students! Now, for some special announcements. I know that in previous years, seeing as this is an all girls school," What? Well I guess that explains why the only males I have seen are school staff. "We have had all girls musicals, but seeing as our boys branch collage has burned in a tragic forest fire, we are going to be using every dorm and move the boys here, as to avoid financial troubles. The boys will be coming in and will be parts of the vocal, dance and theatre majors, depending on their majors at our boy's branch. Now, without further ado, karaoke night! Oh, and to our new students, we have all your names in a hat and we will pick them all out and have them do the karaoke. Good luck."

The first name is a girl who has just walked in and is breathless. I hear Marlene squeal 'Jamie'. Ohh, this is one of our other dormies!  
Along with her sister who's name I can't remember. Jamie quickly explains. "Emily got lost in a shopping mall." She says in between pants. "So what did I miss?" She looks up and directly at me. "Bea?" She asks. Wait. I have a cousin named… "OHMIGAWD JAY JAY! Anyways, its karaoke night. You got called first. " I guess Jacky decides this is a good time to pipe up. "Okay, and you can perform in groups." Jamie looks at me. I nod. "Lets do it." Just then Emily comes out smirking. "Care to invite me Trissy?" I smile at my favorite cousins.

"Lets do it. We will be singing Somewhere Only We Know."

**I'm really sorry, this is basically a repost, but I wanted to bring my OC's in. Descriptions for Emily and Jamie next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8: CONTEST

**Oh…**

**My…**

**GUSH!**

**I HAVE 30 FLIPPIN' RVEIWS! AND THEN 19 ON TWO OF MY OTHER STORIES! * ****IMPORTANT: I was so happy that I decided that I wanted to do a contest. The way this works is if you review how you feel about this story and then I will look and find my fav and then you will get to… create a character description that I will use for Emily! If you want it can be a description of yourself, or, well anything! Please do this! It will mean so much to me if you even review a simple 'I love this story' or something.***** The sooner the contest is over I will update! Luv u guys! **


	9. Chapter 9: CONTEST ANSWERS

**Hello my ducklings! Here is the winner! Okay, first I want to say wow. All of the positive reveiws gave me a heart atack. Every one of those coments deserves a supper shoutout! **

**Sushibear6949, I loved your reveiw. I am writing this chappie for you! I have been seriosly doubting my stories because I do not edit them. Your reveiw made me think positivly again. *****hands you a badge* You are now an official SID (singin in divergent) Duckling! This means your imput is greatly considered, and I will turn to you before random folowers.**

**AwsomeTooAwsome, your reivew made me realize that people love this story. Oh my god, I cannot even begin to explain my grattatude to you for watching the movie for me. *****hands you a badge* You are now an official SID (singin in divergent) Duckling! This means your imput is greatly considered, and I will turn to you before random folowers.**

**My-Haley-28, here it is! *hands you a badge* You are now an official SID (singin in divergent) Duckling! This means your imput is greatly considered, and I will turn to you before random folowers.**

**Ally646, aww, do you really think so? *hands you a badge* You are now an official SID (singin in divergent) Duckling! This means your imput is greatly considered, and I will turn to you before random folowers.**

**1st Jumper, you not only gave me confidence in this story, but in my writing. I want to become an author, and your reivew gave me an extra boost to start writing my new novel.i *hands you a badge* You are now an official SID (singin in divergent) Duckling! This means your imput is greatly considered, and I will turn to you before random folowers.**

**101olive4u, I am glad you are impressed! Lol, thanks for not thinking this is cleché. I was worried it was headed that way because I needed to get the story moving *hands you a badge* You are now an official SID (singin in divergent) Duckling! This means your imput is greatly considered, and I will turn to you before random folowers.**

**TrueDivergentFan: I am so glad that there is another person out there who is pationate about the arts! *Blows youa kiss* Farwell my pesent! (JK, I just felt like doing that.) *****hands you a badge* You are now an official SID (singin in divergent) Duckling! This means your imput is greatly considered, and I will turn to you before random folowers.**

**And the winner of the contest is...**

**Do ya wanna know?**

**BabyCrocodile!**

**I loved everyones reivews, but I felt like BabyCrocodile really conected with this story, and knows who I want Emily to be. Sorry, it's 11:50 I really have to go. BabyCrocodile, please PM me with your description of Emily. Also include her love intrest. Thank you! If I could I would give you all an oscar! **

**QOTD: What is your opinion on unicorns?**

**My answer: I think that they are powerful dark hourses with a very sharp horn. They hide in allyways waiting for drunk strangers to stumle in front of the ally. When they feel the time is ready, they charge out, stabing each stranger 3 times. They then harvest the human flesh and use it as sandpaper to polish their deadly sharp horn. They have skeletins that work for them, and will soon take over the world. STOP STERIO TYPING UNICORNS THAT MIGHT NOT EVEN EXIST. NO. RAINBOWS.**

**Trisaba Daph Ride 464 *does fancy signature* OUT! ****flys away on a dark pegasas.*******


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my Ducklings! Props to BabyCrocodile, who created Emily and helped me, create Jamie! I do not own Divergent or Singin' in the Rain. Rock on my peacelings!**

**Four POV (You didn't expect THAT, now did ya?)**

"Come on Four!" Zeke pleads. I roll my eyes. "Zeke, you of all people know I have trust issues." Zeke is one of the only people who know what is going on with me. We were roommates before the Dauntless Boys Branch burned down. Now we have to bunk with SIX people! How am I going to explain the old and new scars? "Four, you don't have to tell them anything! Just go on like one date!" I sigh. We have had this conversation before. "Zeke, that's not what those sluts want from me. And now I can't exactly have sex with my shirt on, now can I?" For some reason this is just _hilarious _to Zeke. "I guess that possible currier choice is out." I scowl. "What's so appealing about chicks in bikinis anyway? I mean, come on, its karaoke not a _pool party_!" I exclaim exasperated. Zeke sits there chuckling. CHUCKLING. He looks me strait in the eye and says, "its just karaoke. You don't have to find a girl there." I sigh, because even thou I lost the argument, a tiny part of me wants to see if any body will make the cut for Kathy. And part of me knows that I will find a girl there.

* Page break _**OMG I JUST SAW A DIVERGENT ADD! **_Break Page*

The pre-karaoke party is filled with sweaty almost-adults biting their nails and tapping their feet. It actually has a nice atmosphere. So far only four biki wearing girls have tried to seduce me. No. Way. In. Hell. Was my immediate response? There is an introduction mentioned how the boys will be coming in a week. _A week?! _ F you Zeke. I shoot a death glare his way and he smiles bashfully at the ground. I zone out until a girl bursts into the room. Her hair is in loose red curls and is wearing blue leggings and a flowey light pink shirt bearing the words 'I think we all can say that karma is a bitch'. Following her is a girl with many physical similarities. They both have brown eyes rimmed with green. They must be related. Something about a mall. Then they walk up to the stairs. What I don't get is why a girl is following them. They must be performing together. I take a closer **(OH GOD AS IAM WRITING THIS MY FAV SONG CAME ON! I HEAR JERUSELUM BELLS ARE RINGING ROMAN CALVERY CHIORS ARE SINGING. BE MY MIRIOR MY SORD MY SHEALD. MY MITIONARYS IN A FOREN FIELD. FOR SOME REASON I CAN EXPLAIN. I KNOW SAINT PETER WON'T CALL MY NAME. NEVER AN HONEST WORD BUT THAT WAS WHEN I RULLED THE WORLD!)** Look at the blond girl following them. She isn't tall, but isn't to short. Her hair is dirty blond and has electric blue dye at the tips. Her eyes are a strange mix of grey and blue. Her face betrays confidence and humor. The corners of her mouth are twitching up into a half smirk. Then the music stars. The girl with red hair starts:

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

The girl who got lost in the mall goes next:

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

What happens next makes me want to scream as loud as I can, clench something as hard as I can, jump for joy, and let everything out. The girl with grey/blue eyes starts out soft, toying with the doubting audience.

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

As she comes to the chorus she starts to really sing it. And. My. Jaw. Dropped. 10. Feet.

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

All of them sing, but I know right in that instant that the blond girl is amazing. I feel like she is holding back. But how? That was AMAZING! If she can sing better then that…

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go?

So why don't we go?

Ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

The way their voices combine is perfect for the range of the song and by the looks of every other student, everybody agrees with me. Slowly everybody starts clapping slowly, like in those cliché soap opera, and soon it turns into an already-standing standing ovation. The rest of the night whizzes by unevenly, and by the end I can only think one thing.

_Maybe this school won't be to bad after all._

**If you want an explanation as to why I didn't update, look at the A/N of 'My Wish' Chapter 5. Not chapter 6, chapter 5.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my ducklings! Long time no see, eh? **

***IMPORTANT! I am writing this with NO WIFI. The wifi here COSTS MONNY. I will get the wifi so i can send this to my parents free wifi computer at my house. IF THIS CHAPTER IS MESSED UP, IT IS BECAUSE MY DAD IS UPLOADING IT! *END OF IMPORTANCE.**

**Note: My Crazy Life will be updated in, like, 1-2 days. :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or Singin' in the Rain. ROCK ON MY PEACLINGS!**

Tris POV.

After karaoke, the girls couldn't stop gushing about 'The Prior Performance.' Oh lord, they gave us a BAND NAME. It's getting REALLY annoying, them all calling us TPP.

"So, are you related on Tris' moms side, or dads side?" Marlene asks. We smirk. "Both." Jamie answers. Confused creases form between eyebrows. "My mom, Tori, is Tris' personal trainer and her mom's sister. My dad, Bud, is Tris' dad's brother. They met at some family reunion." Emily explains. They comprehend it for a second then collectively come to a realization.

"Oh, I get it now!" Shauna says brightly. I give her a wary glare. "No dip Sherlock." We all laugh and I sigh. This how I want my life to be.

*THE NEXT DAY A.K.A AUDITIONS!*

_I am in my old house. Everything is dark. It feels lonely here. Empty. I see my reflection projected between two mirrors, keeping my reflection ever going. I look around. Why am I here? I hear some one clear their through behind me. It's... Peeta Melark? Like, from The Hunger Games? Wow, he looks sooo much different then Josh. He turns to me. He snaps his fingers and Iggy Azalea appears. "First things first I'm the- oh, soz Mel." She says. They both turn towards me and throw knives at my head. "That's for good luck!" I look up to find the person who did it, and come face to face with the verdict. Well, face to mask. It's him. The one who shot my shoulder when I was 8 or 9. He haunts my nightmares, and so do the things he did to me. It's why I took up a personal trainer. I shake my head and he disappears. An angle takes his place and sings to me: "From a roses blood, lilies grow." I blink. What? "Are you referring to me as a bloodied rose?" I ask, baffled. The angle smiles at me, the comes down to earth and transforms into my mother. She keeps her angelic smile. "Not a bloodied rose, my love. But the lily. You will find comfort in that you have been hurt. For blood runs in physicality, not personality. You will find luck in the pettal that was once crumpled. Good luck my angel. I love you." I watch as the scene around me turns to jelly, then slips away, starting with Iggy, then Peeta, and then my mother, leaving infinite Tris' staring at themselves in confusment._

I shake awake and squint. That was weird. What's with all the deep, poetic shit? I didn't even think I was smart enough to think that. I sigh, and breath in, catching a whiff of something that kills the yawn at the base of my through. _Vanilla M&M pancakes. _I walk out of my room slowly, just to find my so called friends, all except for Lynn who is still sleeping, cheerily scuffing down the pancakes without me! I let out a battle cry and jump onto Lynn's (who had just woken up and looks as enraged as I am) back.

"CHARGE MY DAUNTLESS UNICORN! TAKE BACK THE PANCAKES THAT ARE RIGHTFULY OURS!" Some delicious pancake shit is about to go down!

**Goodbye, farewell, see you in a day or two!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OHMYF***INGGOD I AM GOING TO SEE DEMI LOVATO! EEEEEEEKKK! Hey my ducklings! It took me 3 friggen days to write this, and I was laying in my bed, exhausted from the first week of school, and literally said, "I need to get off my ass." So, here you are! I worked out the poll issue! Please vote now! I know I promised My Crazy Life, but my life is kinda crazy (No pun intended) right now. This story is my stress relief. :D Seeya later!**

**P.S (Don't tell anyone, but the girls meet the guys in this chappie!)**

**I don't own Divergent. **

**Lynn P.O.V**

Tris leaps on my back and lets out a battle cry. I join her and our voices join. It seems cool, but it really just sounds like a monkey meets Shauna while shopping. We charge and Tris shouts: "FOR PANCAKES AND HONER!" And all Hell breaks loose. Christina running with the pancakes, smearing their Vanilla smell throws the room; Shauna hiding behind Marlene who is laughing her ass of; Tris smiling evilly, while wheeling a frying pan.

"Who are thou?!" Marlene shouts at Tris. "I AM KING AURTHOR OF THE BRITANS!" She responds. Christina quickly catches on, and turns to me.

"What have you come for?" I smirk, loving this improvisation. My response went something like this: "I SEEK THE WHOLLY GRAIL!" Shauna sits off to the side, a huge smirk braying at her lips. "Like my acting skills sister?" I ask in a sophisticated manor.

"No," She replies, a smile in her words. "But I did eat all the pancakes!" We stare at her, in dead silence. She smiles innocently. Oh no you don't! "YOU DID WHAT?!" we exclaim. "Dog pile!" Somebody shouts. We leap, and I prepare myself to land on Shauna. I hit, and I swear Shauna is a vampire! She is ice cold! I glance down to make sure she is still alive, and come faced to face with… the floor?

**Tris POV.**

We jump. For a second I feel weightless, and then, the floor? A boy **(Cue gasps)** stands before Shauna trying to contain his laughter. Before I can think, I remark, "Damn Shauna, I didn't know you took that shape shifting workshop too!" I hear multiple snickers, and the sound your phone makes when you end a video. In the doorway of our dorm stand three snickering boys filming us. How the hell did they get there? It appears I just said that out loud.

"Yes. Yes you did." A voice says behind me. I whirl, and am met with a cardboard cut out of Four, The New York Times-proclaimed 'Next Big Thing'. "Seriously, Chris, you didn't need to bring a talking standee." I say, incredulous. She turns red and the standee talks again. "Blondie, there is no such thing as a Four standee." A crease forms between my eyebrows, and I pout. I turn back to the standee, only to find it had… moved? "Hey Blondie, I'm not a standee."

And then, the squealing starts.

**I know, it's short, GET THE HELL USED TO IT! So, today we got lockers, and guess what combo I got? 10-44-06. I laughed so hard I cried. I was like, 'WHOLLY F*CKING MOTHER OF GOD, THIS IS NOT. HAPPENING!' Also, Payton Manning came to my brothers school. No joke. I cared more about my fricken LOCKER COMBO! I would have been more jelly if it was V. Roth, though. BBBYYYYYEEE!**

**I forgot to do this last chapter…**

**Wait for it…**

**Wait for it…**

**Wait for it…**

**ROCK ON MY PEACELINGS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sorry I took so long! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I do no own Divergent or Singin' in the Rain.**

**Tris POV**

It has been a week since the whole 'boys' incident. Apparently, they were from the boy branch, and were just bringing their luggage in before it started getting crazy, and apparently we left our dorm door open, and they thought someone was being murdered in here. Now I have bigger problems to worry about: Auditions.

I run my fingertips through my hair, letting out a stressed sigh. _Auditions_. The scariest part about being an actor is the auditions. You have no clue what the directors will think of you, what your peer's will think of you or what your friends will think of you. Knowing that you might mess up is one thing, but the lingering fear of knowing one mistake could ruin you is another thing entirely. I just pray that nothing drastic could truly ruin the audition.

I like to think of it two ways; Pre-audition madness (making sure everything is perfect) and Post-audition madness (beating yourself up over what you could have done better). At the moment I was experiencing Post-audition madness.

"CHRISTINA!" I shout out across the dorm. "Is my outfit okay? Does it look slutty? Is it unflattering? Do I-" I am cut off of my rambling by Christina slapping a hand over my mouth.

"Tris! Hun, you need to calm down! Your outfit is perfect, the judges are going to love you!" She exclaims, pushing me out the door. I stop mid-hallway, annoyed.

"Chris. How many times do I have to tell you? They are not _judges, _they are directors!" I yell, exasperated. She just sighs and pushes me to the elevator, leading me to my most certain doom.

I glance at my watch, waiting patently along with everybody else for the grand doors of the theatre to open. Just as I am about to strike a conversation with the girl next to me, the doors swing open, leaving the sent of dust in the air. In front of us stands a tall, relaxed looking Asian woman in her 30's. She gives us small smiles before heading into the theatre.

"My name is Tori!" She announces, walking backwards down the auditorium stairs. "If you are here it means that we have watched your school auditions and have picked the people, you, who have potential to be in Singin' in the Rain." Was it my imagination, or did she look at me when she said that? She goes on, explaining the audition process in detail, and soon we are in the groups of people they thought would have potential for a certain character. There are only girls in the room, due to the fact that the boys will be arriving tomorrow and having their own auditions.

These are our directing board members:

Brandon: Vocal Music Director.

Caroline: Choreographer.

Tori: Director.

Amar: Fitness coach.

Jude: Orchestra conductor.

They put us into groups for the characters we have potential for and once again, explain the casting process. I listen intently, not wanting to miss a single word of it. _The torture has begun_, I think as I wait for them to put me in a group. The Kathy group. _ Perfect_ I think, a small smile alight on my face.

I am in the 'Kathy' group, waiting for the music to starts. Dance auditions are the first stage, because they can easily rule out those who 'Cannot tell their right foot from their left foot'. All That Jazz starts playing and we begin the choreography Caroline had just taught us.

**Come on, babe  
Why don't we paint the town?**

Our arms slide up our legs, shortly followed by two shoulder rolls. **  
**

**And all that jazz**

One jazz square with jazz hands.

**I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down**

We do a plea out into a complex twist that I just so happen to get the hang of.**  
**

**And all that jazz**

**Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot**

We walk in a line, one hand on the shoulder of the person in front of us. **  
**

**Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot!**

We do any dance move that works with that part of the music.

**It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl**

We kick our legs up as high as me can with a flourish**  
**

**And all- **she stops the music there.

"I've seen enough!" She yells. "Go take a water break while I talk with the other directors." Her smile seems genuine. I think we might get along.

As I exit the theatre, my roommates tackle me. They bombard me with questions such as: "How did it go?" "Did you get the part?" "Did you remember the dance?" and "OH MY GOD! DID YOU TRAKE YOU MAKEUP OFF?!" I laugh and answer them all.

" No, only just finished the first stage of auditions. It went okay. I remembered the dance pretty well. And Christina, did you expect me to dance with all that gunk on my face?" I ask. Chris looks down.

"No…" She mumbles. I laugh and am about to tease her when they call us back in for stage two: Acting. This is going to be fun.

_Kara_

_Rachelle_

_Grace_

_Ally_

_Tris_

_Dania_

_Belle_

_Emily_

_Jamie_

_Molly_

That is the list of girls who made it to the second round. I stalk off, in search of my cousins. When I find them, we share a group hug.

" We did it." I whisper. "We made it to round two."

Little did I know that in the next twenty-four hours, the auditions would only get harder.

**I hope you like it.**

**Chapter goal: 60-65 reviews.**

**NOTE: I WILL STILL UPDATE IF I DON'T REACH MY GOAL, BUT I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU REACH THIS AMAZING RESONABLE GOAL.**

**Bye guys! Rock on my peacelings! Have fun my duckling warrior army. See ya later alligator!**


End file.
